Computer user behavior and the stability of network communication channels over which users' computers communicate are often unpredictable. Networked users on occasion need to change computing environments while forgetting to, or without having the opportunity to fully save their work product or to shut down their systems. In other cases, communication channels unexpectedly fail or computers crash, which can result in the loss of work product, if the session is not restored or terminated gracefully.
Failing to gracefully cease usage of a shared network resource, including remotely-accessed documents, applications, and desktops provided by remote servers either directly, or indirectly via virtual machines, can lead to a variety of difficulties for networked application users. Many software applications restrict other users' ability to access shared network resources while a resource is in use. However, if a user loses accesses without gracefully terminating the connection to the resource, the resource may be rendered inaccessible to that user, and to others.
Additionally, when a computer user changes from one computing environment to another, access control decisions may change. Existing methods fail to provide smooth reconnection of the user to sessions where access does not change while maintaining unauthorized sessions for future reconnection when the user returns to an authorized environment.